Snow White
Snow White is an original character from the 1937 Disney animated movie, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She is one of the Princesses of Heart whose heart was required to open the final door in Kingdom Hearts. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts'' A beautiful princess, gentle and pure as snow. She is one of the princesses needed to open the final Keyhole, and was captured by the Heartless. Her world has already been swallowed by the darkness. The fair-skinned princess first appeared in "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves" (1937). Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Snow White's first appearance in ''Birth by Sleep was when she was encountered by Terra in a meadow in her home world of Dwarf Woodland, the girl not at all surprised to see the Keyblade wielder standing before her. When Ventus arrived in Dwarf Woodland, however, Snow White had been captured by the The Queen. He managed to rescue her, however, leading to the old hag's demise. Snow White has also been seen in recent scans with the Seven Dwarfs, preparing their dinner and ensuring that they wash their hands. The Dwarfs are also later seen crying, while they and Aqua looking down on Snow White as she lies asleep on her death bed. ''Kingdom Hearts Snow White's world was destroyed by the Heartless. She was one of the first Princesses of Heart to be captured and taken to Hollow Bastion. In the game, if Sora seals the keyhole of Deep Jungle before sealing the one of Wonderland, Snow White is set to appear in front of the Disney villains instead of Alice. This may indicate she was the 4th Princess captured with Alice being 5th, Jasmine 6th and Kairi last. Once they were all gathered, Maleficent had hearts extracted in order to open the keyhole from Hollow Bastion and release the power within it. When the princesses' hearts were restored, Snow White and the other five princesses woke up from their slumber and used their combined power to shield it inside in order to keep it from spreading throughout the universe. They were not able to keep it up for long, possibly because Kairi; the seventh princess was not present, but they managed to do so long enough for Sora to return and seal the keyhole. After it was sealed, Snow White remained in Hollow Bastion with the princesses, and Beast, Leon, Yuffie and Aerith. When Kingdom Hearts was sealed she was returned to her own world. Kingdom Hearts II Although she did not appear in the game, Snow White's name was part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Space Paranoids. Origin In Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Snow White is a born princess, but after her father died, her stepmother turned her into a maiden in fears of the princess being more beautiful than her. Because her beauty comes from both appearance and heart, the Magic Mirror tells the Queen that Snow White is more beautiful than her, despite all those years of not wearing a beautiful gown. The Queen sees this for herself when an unnamed Prince becomes smitten with Snow White. Being jealous of her beauty, the Queen sends out her personal assassin and orders him to bring Snow White into the forest and eliminate her. Unable to bear with killing such a beautiful princess, he warns her to run for the hills and never come back. As she escapes into the forest, she meets seven dwarfs (Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey) and settles down in their house. The Queen makes a later attempt on Snow White's life in a disguise by tricking her into biting a poisoned apple which will place her in an eternal slumber. She succeeds, but immediately afterwards loses her life to the vengeful dwarfs. The dwarfs, instead of burying Snow White, place her in a glass coffin in the woods until the Prince finally finds her and awakens her with love's first kiss, the poison's sole antidote. Snow White then goes to live with the Prince in his castle, bidding a grateful farewell to the dwarfs one by one. Abilities *Because Snow White is a Princess of Heart, her heart holds part of the ability to open the Final Keyhole that leads to Kingdom Hearts. She also has the power to hold back darkness using the light stored within her heart, a power which she and the other princesses can utilize alone (the exact way she fights off darkness is currently unclear). *In addition, her heart (along with that of the other princesses) can be used to create the Dark Keyblade, which allows the bearer to unlock anyone's heart. *Snow White (along with the other princesses) can also upgrade other people's powers, as revealed when they upgraded Sora's Fire spell to Firaga. Trivia *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep will also be the first time in the series where Snow White will have an actual voice, compared to the first game where she only spoke in speech bubbles. Her Japanese voice can be heard in the trailer, and it's been rumoured that her voice will be provided by her original actress from the Japanese dub of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, as the film wasn't dubbed into Japanese until many years after the release of the English version. It's currently unknown who will do her voice in the English version, but it's highly possible that Russi Taylor (the voice of Queen Minnie) will provide her voice, as she did when Snow White appeared in House of Mouse. Gallery Image:SnowWhite-KH_Awakening_Emblem.jpg|Snow White's emblem, as seen in Sora's awakening. Image:SnowWhiteMeadow.jpg|Snow White in Birth By Sleep fr:Blanche-Neige Category: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Disney characters Category: Allies Category: Awakening Category: Princesses of Heart Category:Dwarf Woodland